


☃【昊丞坤】建国后玫瑰禁止成精·01

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【昊丞坤】建国后玫瑰禁止成精·01

by：银鱼罐头

-

“宝宝啊！帮我拿下浴巾！”

浴室门开了小半边，缕缕携着热气的白色烟雾缓慢飘出，蔡徐坤从里边探出颗白晃晃的脑袋，冲正坐在桌前慢吞吞啃着半熟芝士条的钱正昊腻着嗓子大喊。

钱正昊被他花里胡哨的称呼搞的噎了噎，手中还捏着芝士条就赶紧站起身，边向蔡徐坤床位走去边四下里寻找着。

“没有…浴巾在哪啊？”

“床上没有吗？诶。”

蔡徐坤已经将脑袋缩了回去，语气闷声闷气地有些苦恼。钱正昊又伸手在他床面上翻了翻，刚想说要不暂时拿浴袍擦擦吧，回过头就看见令他惊恐万分的一幕。

蔡徐坤捻了条毛巾捂着下身就从浴室冲出来了。

“啊好冷好冷！”

蔡徐坤也没空关心表情扭曲的弟弟，赤条条地就直直冲着自己床上奔去。钱正昊总算是反应过来了，看着蔡徐坤趿拉着拖鞋一身水汽狂奔过来，下意识将芝士条叼在嘴里伸了手去接他。

“你…别跑啊，小心一点…”

他话还没讲完，蔡徐坤便鞋底一滑，一个鲤鱼打摆就面朝下栽了下去，这要是真摔实了，铁定要破相。蔡徐坤的脸像慢动作般在自己跟前放大，钱正昊心脏已经快跳出嗓子眼，他觉得自己此生从未如此敏捷过，蹲下身就半跪着扑过去仰面将蔡徐坤整个接住了。

范丞丞推门进来时看到的就是这一幕。

钱正昊半蹲在地上，嘴里咬着根淡黄色的芝士条，发型凌乱，表情紧张，还微微喘息着。蔡徐坤则浑身水汽趴在他怀里仰着头，那红嫩的唇已经贴上芝士条的另一端。最令他窒息的是，蔡徐坤此刻正一丝不挂。好一副美丽养眼的调情画面。

好个屁啊。

范丞丞呆呆地站在门口，握在门把上的手指微微颤抖着，瞬间就鼻头发酸，眼泪已经在眼眶里打起转，情窦初开的未成年小心灵在此刻受到了极大创伤。钱正昊这时才从刚刚生死时速的场景中回过神来，抬头看到范丞丞望向他的表情时，心中顿时咯噔一声。

救命啊。

在他怀里的蔡徐坤也被自己吓得懵了好半晌，不过背对着门口的他还完全处在状况外，此时正笑着一手摁着钱正昊的肩膀撑起身，一手在他胸口拍了拍。

“宝宝，不错嘛，看不出来力气蛮大的。”

钱正昊呼吸一滞，感觉自己也要哭出来了。

身后突然传来声巨响，蔡徐坤这才疑惑地转过头去，却只看到一扇紧闭着的门。

“嗯？刚刚有谁来了吗？”

“…有吧。”

蔡徐坤不明所以，站起身边喊冷边一股脑钻进了自己被窝。

钱正昊坐回桌边，盯着剩下的半盒芝士条，抓起就扔进了垃圾桶。

-

当晚蔡徐坤收到了两条微信，一条来自范丞丞，一条来自黄明昊。

黄明昊：坤坤哥！你到底喜欢什么类型的弟弟？！我都可以啊！！

范丞丞：哥哥…你想吃芝士条的话我也能给你买的，买多少都可以…

蔡徐坤看着这两条消息，莫名其妙了好半天，只得向钱正昊求助。

“宝宝，他们什么意思啊。”

“…不知道呢。”

钱正昊翻了个身，认真考虑起换宿舍的事来。

TBC.


End file.
